The Marriage Project
by xxsimplyxadorkablexx
Summary: When one of the health teachers decides to partner up students to be in a 'pretend marriage', Ally Dawson gets partnered up with flirtatious popular boy, Austin Moon. Oh, what could go wrong? Auslly.
1. Overly Attached Husband

_**Author's Note at The Bottom...**_

**_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin&Ally._ **

* * *

**The Marriage Project**

**Austin's Perspective/Third Person**

**Chapter 1: **

"Austin Moon and Ally Dawson." called out Mrs. Jones the health teacher from behind her desk. "You two are partners for the marriage project."

See, this class isn't really what you would think.

When you thin of health class, you probably think of reading boring books with pointless human health information that you'll probably forget at the end of the week. But no, this health class makes you do things you don't think you would do for any high school class. For example, the project we're doing now. We have to 'pretend' to be married to another classmate. If you're a boy, you'll get 'married' to a girl. And if you're a girl, well, then you get 'married' to a boy.

It's supposed to prepare us for our future marriages. Personally, I think we don't need this, since no one is getting married at our age. But, what can I do right?

"Alright class, now here are the rules of this assignment or marriage, however you want to put it." Mrs. Jones used her hands to quote. "Since, this project is to prepare you for your future marriage, you have to play your role right."

At this, everyone in the class glanced at each other and murmured.

"What do you mean?" Ally asked with a light quiet tone that was barely audible but understandable.

Austin had never met her before. Of course, he had seen her around the school talking to her friends, or, with her nose engrossed into a textbook studying for the latest test. But this would be the first time he had ever actually talked to her.

"I'm going to by with this hat." Mrs. Jones pulled out a small black hat from behind her desk. "I have put cards in here, which contain what your role is going to be."

She kept explaining what the students had to do. Finally, a few minutes later she started walking around with the hat for students to pick a card from.

She finally reached Austin and Ally. Austin reached into the hat first. Ally watched intently as he reached in slowly, and pulled out a small blue card.

_Overly Attached Husband_ the card read.

Ally giggled quietly from beside him once she had read what Austin's card read. Austin furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at her card.

_Supportive Wife_

"Ha, great." Austin remarks with a sarcastic tone. "So you get to be my supportive wife while I have to be your overly attached husband? I'm not overly attached!"

Ally shrugged. "Maybe you can ask Mrs. Jones if you can pick another card. I'm sure she'll let you."

Austin opened his mouth to respond but got decided against it when he heard the sound of Mrs. Jones's heels clanking on the on the floor.

The said teacher walked back to the front of the class once all the cards in the hat were gone. "Okay class, I know some of you might not be completely happy with the partner arrangement I've decided."

"You're darn right we're not!" a short girl with curly raven black hair shouted from the back of the classroom. Austin recalled seeing her around Ally.

"Why would you pair me up with this red-headed idiot!" yelled the girl pointing at the skinny Ginger sitting next to her whilst fixing an angry glare at Mrs. Jones.

The Ginger looked with his mouth agape, he stood up. "Hey!" he yelled directed at the girl who has insulted him not even a minute ago. Then he turned towards Mrs. Jones. "Why would you pair me with someone that has uncontrollable anger issues?"

"I don't have uncontrollable anger issues!" screamed the Latina, restraining herself from punching her unwanted partner for the unwanted project.

The whole class stared at her in silence, including Mrs. Jones. Then, the red-headed boy, feeling he got his point across, broke the silence. "…you sure about that?"

Trish's face turned strawberry red at this point. Austin could tell that now she was really trying not to launch herself at the boy.

Mrs. Jones's words caught the students' attention, taking it away from the red faced Latina and slightly frightened Ginger.

"Anyways, back to the project, you and your partners will have to pretend to be married for three weeks. If you can't do that, then I'm afraid you will fail for the semester. This project is worth thirty percent of your grade."

Almost everyone in the class released a groan.

The older woman ignored the groans and rushed to her desk to grab s stack of papers that were neatly set on top of each other on her desk. She quickly walked around the room handing them out. "This is your project schedule."

Austin, along with other students, glanced down at the paper.

"You can get a divorce if you want to, but keep I mind that you will fail. And, on the second week of the project I will had you a baby to take care of for only one week. Then, on the third weeks, I will do a game show where I will pick the best three couples I saw that really got along pretending. The things I will ask you are about your partner. They should be questions only you should know."

Another set of groans erupted around the class.

"Then, those three couples will be eligible to go to a trip to Los Angeles, California the last day of the project."

Everyone in the class looked at each other nodding and murmuring.

But thankfully the bell rung and everyone soon started gathering their stuff.

"Good luck to you all, and please don't give up. This project can actually be plenty fun if you get to know your partner." she called at them and waved as they left to go to their next class.

Austin was out first so he stood beside the doorframe waiting for his _wife_. Ally walked out surprised to find Austin following her as she walked down the hall.

"What are you doing?"

Austin smirked. "I'm your overly attached husband remember?" he reached into his pocket to pull out the blue card he received, showing it to her.

Ally rolled her eyes. "Yes but I-"

"Than I'm going to be attached to you the whole day."

Ally gaped at Austin. "But you have other classes-"

"Doesn't matter." Austin started leaning closer to Ally. They were now face-to-face, or face to chest considering Ally was much shorter than Austin."If we do this, we win a trip to L.A, I'm not passing up this opportunity, so be prepared Ally, because I am not leaving your side any time soon." Ally could feel Austin's breath close to her lips. But it faded as he pulled away.

"Let's go, _wifey_."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_In case some of you are confused, this is only a story that I will update whenever I think I'll take a few more days to update **TBIMSC**. Aside from that, I hope you liked it!

**~ Bella xx **


	2. Not So Bad

_**Author's Note at The Bottom...**_

_**Shout-out: **_

_**Not For A Moment:**_First of all, thank you so much! I really appreciate it! And yes I do see what you mean. Ha ha, no you didn't sound like one. Anyways, I really do appreciate it, thank you. I hope I'll be as great as you are as an author.

_**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Austin&Ally? No. **_

* * *

**The Marriage Project **

**Third Person Limited- Austin**

**Chapter 2: **

Austin walked behind Ally with a smug smirk covering his face. He barely paid attention to all the stares they were receiving.

After all, nobody ever thought they would see the day Austin Moon and Ally Dawson walked somewhere together.

He honestly hadn't expected it either.

Austin followed Ally as she walked into Mr. Michael's class. The man was a good teacher, but, he overreacted to everything. If he caught you murmuring something, he would consider it 'talking' and send you outside. Austin learned it the hard way. But, that doesn't mean he didn't stop doing it.

Almost immediately, Austin watched all the heads in the class turn towards him and the small trembling girl walking in front of him. Unlike Ally, who quickly rushed to her desk and took a seat leaving him standing in front of everyone all by himself, he loved the attention. He embraced it with a smile. He was used to it anyways.

He shifted his gaze to the desk behind Ally, empty. He smirked and walked towards it, all eyes watching his every move. He shrugged them off, yet secretly enjoyed it, and carried off with his business. As he took a seat next to Ally, she turned and leaned towards him.

"Do you seriously want that trip to L.A so badly that you're willing to follow me around all day? You're going to fail if you don't go to your classes!" she hisses at him, unknowingly leaning closer.

Austin, however, did take notice in her action, this deepening his smirk. "Yes, I do. And don't worry about me sweetheart, I'll change my classes during lunch today if you're so afraid of me failing." he whispers back carelessly, leaning closer to Ally.

Only then, did she lean back realizing their close proximity. "I'm not worried about you. I just don't want any drama. I'm 'married' to one of the most popular guys in school, do you honestly think that won't start anything?"

Austin shrugged carelessly and leaned back into his chair, prompting his feet on the desk and folding his arms behind his head. He changed his position soon after. This time, he leaned towards Ally. He reached for a loose chocolate caramel curl and played with it.

He heard her gasp and snatch her hair back, and grasp the rest that was flowing down her shoulders like a waterfall falling down til it hits the surface of his desk and swept it over her right shoulder leaving the back of her neck exposed to him. He looked at it with intensity, wondering of he should touch it to annoy her.

He leaned back shacking his head.

At that moment, Mr. Michael walked back in, a bored expression on his face.

"Class," he called, not noticing the full head of bright blonde hair behind another head of brown hair. "Open your textbooks to page 311." the class did as instructed. "Now I want-Austin Moon?" the teacher cut himself off at the sight of Austin in his class.

All heads turned to the back of the class where Austin sat. He watched as Ally timidly sank back into her chair.

"Boy what are you doing here? This isn't your class." Mr. Michael lectured, then hastily looked at his class. "Is it?" he asked them.

Austin rolled his eyes at the man's carelessness. "No sir this isn't my class, but you see, miss Ally Dawson and I, are married."

Austin got caught off by a wave of gasps erupting, (mostly by girls). Murmurs started going around quickly.

Ally sank herself deeper down her chair, blushing.

Austin quickly corrected himself, "Not really _really_ married. I meant that it's a project. We have to last three weeks pretending we're married to each other. If we win, we get a free trip to L.A."

Mutters of relief filled the room, (again, mostly from girls.)

"Is this true miss Dawson?" Mr. Michael asked directly at her. His tone close to harsh.

Austin stared at Ally when he didn't hear a response. But it soon came, she timidly averted her gaze and nodded shortly.

Mr. Michael huffed and walked back to the front of the class knowing it would be helpless to try and kick Austin Moon out of the class.

Austin well knew why Mr. Michael had given up, after all, it was his motto, when Austin Moon wants something, he gets it.

* * *

Austin walked back to the cafeteria after a brief visit to the office. He searched the crowd of teenagers for one specific girl. He didn't see her in the crowd so her searched the tables. The popular table where he usually sat at waved him over. He pretended he didn't see and kept searching.

Austin continued shifting his gaze from table to table and yet, still no sign of her.

Finally, he looked towards the corner of the cafeteria where most tables weren't always occupied.

Bingo.

He smirks and walks towards the girl he'd been looking for.

She was about to take one large forkful of her lunch when he came up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands.

She shrieked and dropped her utensil.

"Who is this?" she used her hands to try and pry the ones currently covering her face.

Austin leans down, his mouth by her ear. "Hmm, kind of rude to not remember your husband don't you think?" he slowly removes his hands from her eyes.

He smiles at her look of irritation and swings his leg over the bench doing the same with the other, sitting next to her.

"Why are you sitting with me?" she whines turning her body to face him.

He shrugs. "I told you, I'm not leaving your side remember? I'm your overly attached husband." he grabs the spoon from her tray and uses it to scoop up what's left of her meal.

"Yeah well, you left my side after fifth period."

Austin finishes chewing and swallows before responding. "Yeah, I went to the office to change my schedule. Now you have me, in all your classes." he smirks.

"You shouldn't have done that. After the project you're going to have to change it back."

Austin shrugs. "So? I change my schedule all the time I don't know what the big deal is."

Ally shakes her head at him.

"Hey, don't you shake your head at me, you're my supportive wife."

He watched Ally sigh and look at him, expecting her answer. "Fine." she says dryly. "I completely, one hundred percent support you in all your decisions." she says in monotone.

Austin though, had no problem with her tone. He grins at her. "Was that so hard?"

She throws a glare in his direction.

Austin shrugs it off and laughs.

Soon, the bell rings again and everyone gets up and throw their thrash away.

* * *

Austin walks along with Ally to her locker. Even after walking with her and being in all of her classes everyone still can't get enough of staring at them.

He realizes Ally stopped walking and watches her put in her locker combination. He towers over her so he gets a pretty good view of what it is.

0-30-24

Good, he might find a good use for it someday.

In her locker all he finds are books, books and WOW look at that, more books!

Doesn't this girl keep anything else in her locker? Seriously, who keeps books in their locker these days?

She slams the locker shut and turns around, clothes in her hands.

"What are those?" he points at the clothes with his index finger as if they were an animal he'd never seen before and is too scared to touch it.

"My gym clothes? I have P.E. next."

"Well in that case, so do I." he looks down at her, a smug look on his face.

She walks down the hall not caring if he follows her or not. Austin speed walks to her side and once they reach the doors and is about to go through them, she holds her hand up accidentally touching his chest.

"You can't go in here. This is the girl's locker room. That means that you can only go in here if you're a girl, which you are not." he looks down at her as she smiles innocently at him. "Sorry." she apologizes, yet that smile ruins all sincerity from it. "Now, go." she turns on her heels and walks through the doors.

But, little did she know, that Austin would still walk through them.

There were no girls in sight which, was a disappointment for him. He kept waling around until he walked by a small room filled with lockers where Ally was the only one there.

She slowly stripped from her pants and shirt.

And he couldn't help but stare. He knew he shouldn't. He knew he should look away. He knew it was an invasion of privacy, but he couldn't help but admire her perfect slim figure.

He stood there shocked for some time that when Ally turned around ready to leave, she found him looking at her with his mouth open.

"You pervert!" she shrieked at him before running towards him and smacking him.

"Ow! Ow! A-Ally!" Austin grasped her wrists holding her back from hitting him. After a moment of silence and staring, he broke it. "Nice legs." he smirked and bit his lip.

Ally gasped at him and hit him one more time before stomping out of the locker room, leaving him standing in there alone. He smiled to himself and followed her.

Maybe the project wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_I was so overwhelmed when I checked my e-mails the day I posted this! I honestly didn't expect for this to get so many reviews, favorites and follows for just the first chapter! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_**Challenge:**_**I challenge you to go on YouTube and listen to an old Hannah Montana song, then tell me what you felt. **

I did this recently, and I almost burst out in tears. It brought back so many awesome memories!

_**~ Bella xx**_


	3. She's Something

**_Author's Note at The Bottom..._**

**_Shout-Out's/Review Responses: _**

_**R5Forever:**_ Oh my goodness, thank you so much! You have no idea how much I appreciate what you said, thank you. Ha ha, same with me! I started listening to the songs and then eventually they lead to episodes, Hannah Montana brings back a bunch of memories.

_**VelvetFox16:**_I know I feel the same way, and I don't know why Disney didn't air the re-runs of Hannah Montana, I really wish they did. And I just did, I hope you like the chapter.

_**jarlcarriers:**_I KNOW! Ha ha, it's kind of funny, I didn't know them at all back then so I would just spare them a glance but now that I know them and absolutely love them, I couldn't stop staring at them! You and me both do, especially since it's almost summer so they should loosen up just a little.

_**randomsmileyperson:**_First of all, I love your name, and yours stories! I read them before I made this account and I still do ha ha! I know right! I used to love Miley Cyrus!

_**Hayihayxx:**_Hi! No don't worry it's not a stupid question. And you'll find out why Ally acts that way around him in the future of the story ha ha! I'm sorry I really wish I could tell you though. And thank you! I'm glad you like it!

* * *

**The Marriage Project**

**Third Person**

**Chapter 3: **

The following day the stares and murmurs had descended a short amount, much to Austin's disappointment, (recalling, he loves attention). But, he could tell that by Ally's less cautious walking, and shifting gaze in the hallway, she was glad, and completely fine with it.

Austin strolled down the hallway looking for the small brunette he loved to mess with. He caught a short glimpse of a curl dyed blonde and walked towards it.

Almost every pair of eyes in the hallways were on him, (not that he cared), and continued walking to Ally. He made sure that Ally didn't notice him behind her, and then pulled the curl that caught his attention and drew him to her. The slim girl shut her locker with a slam and turned to look at him with a dry look covering his face.

"Hey wifey!" he greeted with a large grin on his face.

"Don't hey wifey me, pervert!" she spat at him. "How could you invade my privacy like that?!"

The grin on his face slowly changed into a smirk. "Well, since we're talking about it, I'll admit that I _enjoyed_ and _appreciated_ what I saw." The brunette gaped at him, the action remind Austin of his late goldfish. "And," he continued, "I complimented you. Shouldn't you be happy that I did? I mean, there are only a few bodies I've seen in my entire life time that please me, and yours is one of them." The blonde headed boy bit his lip and let his eyes roam his partner's figure.

Austin watched Ally's cheeks turn a furious pink. She smiled uneasily and through gritted teeth responded, "You _really_ aren't making this better for yourself."

He leaned down, close to her lips. "Who says I want to?" he questioned. His eyes roamed from her chocolate brown eyes, to her now ruby red cheeks, to her small nose, and lastly, to her teasing glossy lips.

Unknowingly, he licked his own lips. He also took notice, that Ally did the same.

Their little moment was interrupted by the bell indicating that they were late to their first period.

Austin averted his gaze from Ally to search the hall. Empty.

"Great. Now I'm late to first period, thanks a lot Austin." Ally retorted sarcastically.

"Why are you blaming me for this? You're the one that got distracted by my devilishly handsome looks."

Ally laughed loudly at his accusation. "You wish."

Austin felt his ego deflate a small portion as his smile faltered. He stared after the short girl walking away from him with her head held high. He should have been offended, after all, that was her intention. But instead, he smiled softly and thought,

_"She sure is something." _

**A~&~A**

The two teens walked into health class. Austin knew that if they didn't act happy in their 'marriage' they for sure wouldn't win that trip to L.A. So, after a quick meeting with Ally, they both agreed to act as if they were happily married to each other and had no problems what so ever.

Much like yesterday, everyone's attention was on them. Except they really didn't expect what they saw this time.

Austin's arm was over Ally's shoulder and Ally's arm was snaked around his waist. Both had huge grins on their faces.

"Ah! Austin and Ally." exclaimed Mrs. Jones, "I see you two are getting along well, so, how has the project been for the both of you?" the woman held a clipboard in her hands and checked off their names.

Austin glanced down at Ally, to find her already looking up at him. "It's been great." Austin responded.

Ally nodded in agreement, a convincing smile plastered on her face. "Yeah! Really great partner you gave me."

Mrs. Jones stared at the both of them with delight in her features. "Excellent!" she cheered, "See! I told you the project wouldn't be so bad if you got to know your partner!" The teachers' look was one of pride. "Austin and Ally, you are doing great! Keep at it!" and with that, Mrs. Jones checked one more thing on her clipboard and then left to go talk to the rest of her students.

Austin and Ally stared at her retreating figure with smiles, and then let go of each other when she was far enough to not be able to hear their conversation, theirs smiles wiped off instantly. Except for Austin's, his turning into a smirk, then again, when isn't it?

"So," he trailed off cockily, "I'm a really great partner huh?" he questioned.

Ally rolled her eyes. "See, this is why I never compliment you. Any small compliment I give you immediately feeds your ego, and it doesn't need to be any bigger than it already is."

Ally walked to the seats they sat at yesterday. Austin following.

Mrs. Jones was just about to start teaching, when a knock interrupted. The teacher sighed and opened the door revealing the school counselor. Mrs. Jones glanced at the class one last time and then stepped out and closer the door behind her.

As soon as the door shut. Most of the students pulled out their cell phones. One of them being Austin.

"You're going to get caught! Put that away!" hissed Ally curtly.

Austin averted his gaze from his phone to her. "Sweetheart, what I told you? Don't worry about me, It'll all be fine." he waved her off.

Ally shrugged and turned to look forward. "Fine, but don't come crying to me when Mrs. Jones comes in and catches everyone -including you- using their phones."

"Supportive, wife."

"_Honey,_" replied Ally dryly. "I'm being as supportive as I can be, so don't push it."

Austin laughed and leaned close to her, by her ear. "No promises." he whispered. A beat passed, "I like it when you call me honey."

Ally scoffed. "Ha, glad you enjoyed it because you're not going to hear that word coming out of my mouth again for a long time."

Austin opened his mouth to respond, when the door of the class opened again, and he hurried to put away his phone.

Mrs. Jones marched to the front of the class, clearly grueling. "Change of plans, looks like you're all are having babies."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_Gah! I'm so sorry for the suckish chapter (and it's shortness). I'm also, so sorry for not updating sooner, I'm trying to update as soon as I can, but I had a little writer's block on this chapter so that's why it's not that good. But, thank you so much for sticking around and reading it anyways. I honestly can't believe the amazing response this story has been getting! I mean, **92 **reviews, **75** favorites and **144 **follows for just **two **chapters! This is amazing! Thank you so much to all my reviewers, my followers and the people who favorite and my silent readers! If it wasn'y for you I would have lost all inspiration to continue this story, so thank you!

And to all those who did the challenge, thank you! I really enjoyed reading all your responses! I've been thinking, and I think I'm going to post one with every chapter I upload. You don't have to do it, it's just for fun :) And they won't always be Disney related.

_**Question Challenge:**_**_What's the #1 most played song on your iPod? _**

Thank you so much for reading, and I promise that the next chapter will be so much better than this!

_**~ Bella xx**_


	4. Earlier Than Expected

_**Author's Note at The Bottom...**_

_**Disclaimer: No. I do not own Austin&Ally. **_

* * *

**The Marriage Project**

**Third Person**

**Chapter 4: **

A set of groans erupted from the whole class, excluding Austin who smiled grimly and shifted his position, so now his feet were on the desk and his arms were positioned behind his head. His gaze shifted to Ally who glared at him once she saw how relaxed he was.

"What?" he asked her, humor in his voice.

"We just got told that we're getting the baby earlier than expected and you're just sitting there!" she shrieked at him.

"Relax babe, it's just a fake doll, how bad could it be?"

Austin's response only added fuel to the madness Ally already had going. "First of all, don't call me that." she snapped. "Second of all, haven't you ever watched those TV shows? They cry! They poop! They whine! And just when you think they're going to calm down and finally leave you at peace, it happens all over again!" she rambled.

"Ally, sweetheart," started Austin, "They're just dolls. And last time I checked, dolls don't cry, or poop or whine. In fact, they don't move or make any noise at all." Austin said cautiously, as if he were talking to a five year old.

Ally's eyes narrowed. "Stop talking like that, I'm not a kid!" she retorted. "And fine, I warned you, but you and your big know-it-all ego won't allow you to see reason! So, you're taking the first night with the baby."

Austin chuckled, "Okay fine, I'll watch the kid tonight."

"Good." and with that said, Ally tuned out all of Austin's comments on how keeping the baby for the night would be a piece of cake. She looked forward and waited for the teacher's instructions.

"Alright, alright," called Mrs. Jones quieting all students. "I truly apologize for this misunderstanding, but, on the bright side, Mrs. Brooks just informed me that the school has made enough money through fundraisers to have a fieldtrip!" she cheered. "We still don't know where we are going, but, I can tell you that the trip will be next week. I will hand out permission slips tomorrow, so please make a quick mental note now to have your parents sign them as soon as you get home tomorrow.

"Okay, now with that out of the way, let's get your babies."

Just as the middle aged woman said that, two teens walked through the door pushing in a cart which carried two medium sized boxes, one on top of the other.

"I will call up the couples to come pick up a child. And as you do that, I will tell you what gender it is, and ask you what you will name it." Loud screams of names immediately started flooding the classroom. "Quiet down!" shouted Mrs. Jones, once they all had, a light smile covered her face and she pulled out her clipboard once again. "Alright, Valerie and Logan, you're up first, come on up here."

A girl dressed in the Marino High cheerleader outfit walked up with a look of disgust on her face, and along her side was a tall skinny boy with glasses who kept his gaze on the floor.

Couple after couple walked up to receive their new child.

"Trish and Dez!" called Mrs. Jones and checked off their names on the clipboard. "Your turn."

The raven haired Latina walked up with a blank look on her face, in tow followed a tall ginger with an excited expression on his face.

"I don't now why you're so excited." Trish said to Dez on their way to the front, "I'm naming the child."

Dez huffed. "No! You promised me yesterday that if I did all your homework I would name the baby!"

"I did?" questioned Trish, her voice getting high.

Dez nodded hurriedly. "Yes! You promised!"

"Ah, did we pinky promise?"

"No…"

"Then that's not a promise because we didn't use out pinkys!" she shouted.

"Alright, Trish and Dez, pick a baby." instructed Mrs. Jones once both teens got to the front.

Trish picked the first baby that came to view. "I'll take this one." she responded flatly.

"What? No I wanted that one!" pointed Dez to a baby far at the right corner.

"Well tough buns!" Trish snapped at the red-head.

Mrs. Jones waited for them to quiet down. "Alright, well let me just see what gender it is." the older woman turned the baby over so it's back was facing her. She unzipped the light yellow footie pajamas the baby wore, and leaned down to examine the hidden tag it had. "It's a female." she responded. The teacher wrote something down on her clipboard, then turned to Trish and Dez. "What are you going to name her?"

Trish started to open her mouth to respond when the giddy red-head behind her cut her off.

"Pandora!"

Mrs. Jones' eyes lit up. "Ooh, fantastic name Dezmond!" she complimented. "Alright, let me just write it down…" she trailed off as she began writing. "Alright, that's it." Mrs. Jones grabbed a baby carrier and laid the doll on it. "Okay, here is your baby." the giddy woman pulled out a small footie pajamas from the basket beside her. "And your light pink PJ's indicating that Pandora is a female. And lastly, your diaper bag." she handed Trish the baby carrier and diaper bag who took them with an irritated look on her face.

"Thank you." responded Trish through gritted teeth.

As soon as the two teens were back to their rightful seats, Dez started to coo at the baby.

"Shut up!" snapped Trish and hit his arm. Dez's face of delight turned into a painful one, and rubbed his arm.

"Austin and Ally!" yelled Mrs. Jones next.

"Alright let's get this over with." muttered Ally as she plastered a fake smile and stood up from her desk then walked to the front, Austin trailing behind her. Said girl could feel all eyes gazing at her and tried her hardest not to cringe.

Austin walked along her side with a grin, he adjusted his hand to her lower back and felt the young girl tense briefly at his touch.

"Well hello again to the happy soon to be parents!" chirped Mrs. Jones, "Alright, down to business, pick a baby."

Both teens looked at the babies which were laid in font of them. Ally's eyes trailed cautiously to each baby, they all looked the same, except some had different eye and hair colors. Yet, that wasn't the reason why she looked carefully at each. She hoped she would get lucky and choose a girl. She already had the perfect name for it, but, if she didn't get lucky and picked a boy instead, she wouldn't mind it.

Austin, unlike Ally, stared at each baby with a blank expression. He really didn't care about the gender, he just wanted to prove Ally wrong.

"You pick." he whispered into Ally's ear.

Ally didn't see any specific difference in any of them, so she picked the baby that had blonde hair and brown eyes. "That one."

Mrs. Jones grabbed it and laid it on it's stomach like she did with Trish and Dez's. "It's a male." she announced and wrote it down on her clipboard, she then turned back to Austin and Ally. "What will you name him?" she questioned.

"I'm not sure." trailed Ally.

"Well, I, have the perfect name for him."

"Then you should name him, cause I have nothing." replied Ally.

Austin smiled contently. "Alexander." he responded. "We can call him Alex for short."

"Alexander…" trailed off Ally testing out the name. "Alright, cool, I like that."

"Great." said Austin smiling down at her.

"Nice name choice Mr. Moon." complimented Mrs. Jones. She quickly scribbled the name down on her clipboard. Next, she pulled out a baby carrier and laid the baby on it. "Since it's a male both light yellow and light blue fits it's gender so do you want to keep the yellow footie pajama it has on or do you want the blue one?" questioned Mrs. Jones.

"We'll keep yellow." responded Austin.

"Alright then, well here is your diaper bag with everything you need, and good luck!" said Mrs. Jones with an encouraging smile and handed Austin the baby carrier and diaper bag.

Both teens walked back to their desks.

Austin propped the baby carrier on their desk. Ally reached down to carry the baby.

"Hey, now that I'm looking at him, he kind of looks like me." chanted Austin. "He's gonna be a looker that's for sure, just like his father."

Ally scoffed and rolled her eyes. But her look softened as she looked at Alex. Austin was right, Alex had blonde hair and brown eyes, like Austin, and although Alex was just a doll he also had long eye lashes like Austin.

"He's really cute." commented Ally, forgetting that a guy with an ego bigger than Texas was standing beside her.

"So, since he looks a lot like me, that means you think I'm cute, doesn't it?" questioned Austin with a smirk.

Ally's look hardened. "Sorry to disappoint, but unlike you Alex is a baby, oh and let's not forget that he doesn't have an ego."

"Not yet." Austin's smirk deepened.

The bell rung meaning class was over.

"Here you go." said Ally as she handed Austin the baby along with the baby carrier and the diaper bag.

"Why are you giving me him?" questioned Austin with a confused look decorating his face.

Ally looked at him giddily. "Oh because remember? You agreed to take care of him for the first night." she walked to the doorframe, "Bye!" she chanted as she waved goodbye leaving Austin still standing there with a shocked look.

He heard a loud cry coming from the doll in his arms.

Oh, what had he gotten himself into?

**A~&~A**

Ally shifted in her bed as she tried to get comfortable enough to sleep. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand,

12:34 AM

It was late, and she had school tomorrow, she really had to get a grip and go to sleep.

A few minutes later, she was almost sleep, but a buzzing sound coming from one of her nightstand drawers woke her up. The tired girl shifted and stretched her hand to open the drawer and pull out her phone.

**Unknown Number; (555)-555-5555**

_Ally! This baby is out of control! I've tried everything and it still won't shut up! Please help me! _

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_Hey hey hey! I'm so sorry for not doing Shout-Out's/Review Responses, I was going to do them but my arm began to hurt. So what happened was that my stupidity actually caused me to get hurt today, I tripped over a small crack on the ground...I know, I'm stupid right? So, basically I fell on my arm. I don't know what's going on with it because it's been hurting since I got home from school today. But, no worries, this won't slow down my writing. Anyways, I realized that you and I have the same taste in music! There were a bunch of songs that I knew and loved! Now to thank you amazing people who read this story! Thank you so so so much for everything! Thank you so much for your reviews, your favorites, your follows! And also, to all my silent readers! I really can't thank you guys enough, you're all so amazing!

_**Question Challenge: What is your biggest pet peeve?**_

Thank you so much for reading and I promise to update as soon as I can! Which probably will be really soon, considering school is almost over so. I love you guys! Have a goodnight!

_**~ Bella xx**_


	5. Hide

_**Author's Note At The Bottom...**_

_**Shout-Out's/Review Responses: **_

_**0oCupcakeQueeno0:**_Oh my god! I have the same thing! I hate it when the teacher leaves those marks on the board too! I'm just sitting there thinking things like, _"If I got up and erased it, would she get mad?" _or, _"Ugh, you left a mark!" _And I just can't focus. Thank you for reviewing! And I hope you like this chapter!

_**CherLloydFan13:**_Hey! Thank you! And I love Cher Lloyd! So, it's obvious I would like your pen name! And yes! I hate that too! Like hello? Please move faster I'm not getting any younger here! I don't mean to be rude, but it honestly really annoys me. Anyways, thank you so much for reviewing!

_**LoveShipper:**_Hi, and yes it is. I wanted to thank you for reviewing for all my stories. When I barely started out here on FanFiction you were one of the first one's to review and you still review til this day. Thank you so so much! I can't explain how awesome you are. I'm so thankful for everything.

_**Singer103:**_That has actually happened to me before. Not the girlfriend thing, but when a guy comes up and puts his arm around you randomly out of nowhere, I can't say it annoys me but I don't like it either, one time it happened in front of my boy cousins and i'm just like, "This isn't what it looks like!" I can't have a boyfriend yet, so, if I didn't clear it up, they would go tell my parents and I'd get in some trouble. Anyways, thank you for reviewing! And I did! I hope you like this chapter!

_**xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx:**_I hate that too. I don't like it when someone pretends to be something they're not, especially if they do it to be popular. Like c'mon, really? You're doing all this just to be more known? It really makes me mad. Aw, thank you! You're so sweet! And I am, my arm feel better! Thank you so much for reviewing!

* * *

**The Marriage Project**

**Third Person**

**Chapter 5:**

Austin set down the doll from his arms on his bed, and pulled out his iPhone to check the time. He texted her ten minute ago, where was she? He frantically ran his hands through his gold locks.

It. Just. Wouldn't. Shut. Up.

He tried everything! He did everything his mother instructed, yet nothing! The damn baby wouldn't quiet down. Austin had been attempting to quiet it down since he got home. Unfortunately, the doll started crying as soon as he pulled up home, meaning he had been at it for atleast nine hours.

Suddenly the blonde heard rapid knocks coming from downstairs. Austin scurried out of his room down to answer the door. As soon as his eyes landed on Ally's tiny frame, he couldn't help but let his gaze roam it and bite his lip. All thoughts of the baby leaving his mind. And other (naughty) ones coming in.

"Nice Pj's." commented Austin, his eyes still trailing over her figure. "Really compliments what I saw a day ago." he relished her completely stripped, in nothing but her bra and panties. And can he just say that he especially liked that she wore lacy that day.

Ally rolled her eyes and pushed her way through into his living room. "Shut up or I'll go and leave you alone with the baby." she threatened. "And how the heck did you get my number?"

Austin raised his arms in defense. "Well if you didn't want me fantasizing about your body you shouldn't have let me seen it in the first place. And my friend, Dez, got partnered up with your Spanish speaking friend so I asked him to steal her phone, look your number up and send it to me." he explained.

"I didn't." replied Ally to his first statement through gritted teeth. "You walked into the girls locker room and drooled while I changed into my P.E uniform. And if you wanted my number so bad you could've just asked, you know, like a normal person?"

"You wouldn't have given it to me."

Well, that was kind of true.

She dropped the subject. "So, back to business, where's Alex?" questioned Ally looking around his house. It looked modern. Like any other house, inside and out.

"In my room, come on." Austin lead her up the stairs and then turned right to open the door to his room.

Ally noted that his door was decorated, on it were guitar stickers and music notes, and in the middle, a piece of paper with the name "Austin" drawn in bubble letters. Once his room was revealed she was surprised to see how many instruments he had. A set of drums at the corner, a keyboard in the right one, an acoustic guitar on his not so neatly made bed, and a bunch more instruments all around. Did he play all these?

"And here we are sweetheart," said Austin as he stood in the middle of his room, gazing at her, suddenly he smirked. "You know, you are one lucky lady, most don't even make it to my bedroom before I dump them."

Ally stared at him blankly. "Good to know." she responded dryly. She remembered why she was here in the first place, she heard the loud wailings coming from the baby basket they had received earlier that week which sat on top of Austin's desk.

"Where's the diaper bag?" she questioned, looking around, it was no where in sight.

"It's in my closet."

Ally stared at him blankly. "And what's it doing in there? Didn't you use anything in the diaper bag to make Alex stop crying?" she looked like she was trying to control her temper.

"No." responded Austin obliviously. "As soon as I got home from school I threw it in my closet along with my backpack then went back to quieting the doll."

Ally huffed,

"Could he be any less clueless?" she thought as she walked over to his closet. She opened it and reached down to pick up the diaper bag.

Meanwhile Austin sat on his bed, admiring the view of Ally's backside. He smirked, she had no idea how much he was enjoying the view.

Ally stood up, the diaper bag in grasp, she brought it over to Austin's bed where she started looking through it. She finally found what she was looking for. The pacifier.

With a bored expression on her face, Ally walked towards the baby basket. She picked up Alex and gently shoved the pacifier into his mouth. The loud cries dying out.

"Are you kidding me?" questioned Austin. "It's that easy to shut him up!" he screamed, his limbs flying everywhere.

"Yeah!" yelled Ally enthusiastically. "Maybe if you weren't such an idiot and actually tried to remember why they gave us the diaper bag in the first place you wouldn't have needed me!" her face features turning sour as she yelled at him.

But, unfortunately for Ally, her words did no damage to his ego. He brushed her insult off, as if she had never said it. "Ooh, feisty." he raised his eyebrows. "Man Dawson you're the whole package!" he grinned whilst checking her out for the third time that night. You can't blame him, the boy just couldn't get enough!

Ally scoffed and rolled her eyes, she set the baby back on the baby basket. "Be quiet." she hissed in a whisper.

A pregnant pause.

"Well I should head on home." Ally broke the silence.

Austin chuckled. "Ha, no you're aren't."

"What do you mean I'm not?" replied Ally, her voice slightly rising.

"Sweetheart, you're not going anywhere, it's," he looked over at the clock by his bedside table. "2:19 you don't know who are what could be creeping around in the streets at this time."

"Well I could just ask one of my friends to come pick me up."

"Um, the only friend I know of yours is that Latina and I doubt she's gonna want to get up at two AM to come pick you up from my house." concluded Austin, smiling.

Damn, he got her there. And her dad was out of town so he couldn't come get her either. And as shocking as it is, Austin couldn't drive.

Ally sighed in exasperation. "Fine."

Austin grinned.

"Where am I going to sleep?"

Austin's grin turned into a dirty smirk. "With me of course." he winked.

Ally's eyes drifted from Austin to his queen sized bed, big enough for just one person, meaning if they shared the bed they wouldn't have any descent amount of space so they would be touching.

"No."

Austin dropped his smirk, leaving his face blank. "Then fine, sleep on the floor." he said as he started to pull off the comforter to get under it.

Ally shook her head. She didn't want to sleep on the floor, it wouldn't be comfortable. But she didn't have a choice. Sure, if it was another un-perverted guy she had the slightest trust in she wouldn't mind sleeping in the same bed. But Austin Moon? The most popular, perverted and flirtatious boy in Marino?

No.

* * *

Ally turned on her side for the fifth time since she layed down on the floor. She raised her head and looked at Austin's bedside table which had a clock sitting on top of it.

4:15

She inwardly groaned as she let her body fall again. She rubbed her arms where she felt goose bumps.

Gosh, why was his room so cold!?

Feeling like she had no choice she stood up and took a step towards Austin's bed. The blonde was sprawled out all over the bed, his limbs everywhere, leaving no space for another figure.

Ally rolled her eyes at the boy and thumped him on the head.

Austin twitched but didn't wake up.

Thump.

"Stop it." said Austin though it sounded muffled since his face was pressed into his pillow.

"Then move over." hissed Ally.

Recognizing her voice, Austin shifted on his side with a sleepy smirk. "Couldn't resist me, could you sweetheart?"

Ally huffed. "Please, the only reason I'm asking you to make space for me on your bed is because it's cold and your floor is so freaking hard and uncomfortable."

"Well duh, it's the floor."

Ally narrowed her eyes at him.

"Alright, but you didn't have to ask, you could've just slipped in right next to me, I wouldn't have minded." he winked.

"Im too tired to reply to your dirty comments so please, just move over." sighed Ally, yawning afterwards.

Austin moved a few inches to the left holding up his sheets for her to get in.

"Thank you."

"Anytime sweetheart, anytime."

As soon as Ally slid in, Austin wrapped his arms around her torso.

Kick.

"Aah!" screamed Austin, immediately removing his hands from her body.

"Dont do that." snapped Ally, her eyes closed.

"Don't do what?" questioned Austin, slyly, his look of pain faded. "This?" he said as he put his arms around her once again.

"Stop it, Austin!" hissed Ally.

"No." laughed Austin.

Let's just say, neither of them got a good sleep.

* * *

The following morning, Ally awoke to the sound of Austin's alarm clock. But, as she tried to get out of bed. She realized, she couldn't. There was something not letting her move. She looked down towards her stomach, only to find an arm wrapped around it, an arm that could only belong to the person that had their front pressed to her back.

Ally once again tried to shift.

She couldn't.

She tried to remove the arm from around her.

Nope. Not even the slightest bit. Time for her last resort.

Kick.

"Argh!" yelled Austin as he fell off the bed.

"I told you to stop doing that!"

"Really?" asked Austin smiling, a sarcastic tone dripping from his voice. "Sweetheart, you should've been more clear on that."

Ally was about to retort to his comment when a knocking at Austin's door interrupted. "Austin! Honey, it's time to wake up!"

Austin looked at Ally in panic. "That's my mom! Hide!"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_Hey guys! I'm sorry I updated late, I had some writer's block so I didn't know how to start this chapter and make it interesting. I had to re-write and re-write and re-write, and I'm sorry but I prefer you guys to wait and read a good chapter than to not wait and be bored while you're reading this. And yet, i'm still not completely satisfied, so I'm sorry if this chapter sucked. Anyways, thank you so much for everything you guys do! Seriously, thank you so much for actually taking time to read my work, I really appreciate it! And, I will update as soon as I finish chapter six, I hope it won't be too long, though I don't think it will since I'm on summer vacation and I have nothing better to go than write. Oh, and a shout-out to _**NotALoveSong12! (Guest)**_It's their birthday today! So congratulations! And I hope your big day was special! This chapter is my gift to you so I hope you liked it!

_**Question Challenge:**__**Do you sleep with your closet doors open or closed?**_

I'm genuinely curious to know this. My answer would be closed, I'm thirteen but sometimes I'm scared that something is gonna pop out of there, ha ha, I know I'm such a scaredy cat. Anyways, you dont' have to answer, I just ask these questions for fun!

Anyways, The Fosters just came on! So, I'm gonna go watch it. I love you guys! Have a goodnight!

_**~ Bella xx**_


	6. Guitar Strings

_**Author's Note At The Bottom...**_

_**Shout-Out's/Review Responses: **_

_**R5Forever:**_Aw, haha, thank you! Yes I do watch The Fosters and YES I do ship Brallie! Oh my gosh, yes! And I'm so glad that Brandon broke up with her, like, I've actually been waiting for it since the first episode. Well, we're gonna know more about Liam tonight because there's a new Fosters! Haha, I don't ship Jesus and Lexi, especially after what they did in the last episode. Haha, it's okay, you can chat over The Fosters as much as you'd like, I don't mind.

_**xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx:**_Oh my gosh, you know I always sleep with my feet on my bed because ever since I saw Paranormal Activity and that ghost/thing (I don't remember what it was exactly), dragged the girl away freaked the pee out of me. Thank you so much! And YES! I did see the article! Gosh, Raura basically rules my life, along with Auslly of course. I was fangirling as I read the article! Oh, and about Brandon's girlfriend, I agree.

_**Hayihayxx:**_Aw, thank you, and I just updated so I hope you like the chapter! I'm the opposite, I sleep with my bedroom door closed, I don't know why, but it's probably because I'm always catching up on fanfics during the night and I don't want my parents to come in and take my iPod away. Thanks for reviewing!

_**R5Idolizer:**_Heeey! Aw, oh my goodness thank you so much! And well, may I say that I love your pen name! R5 rocks! Ah, haha, your review made me laugh, i've never slept on a bunk bed, do you ever move when you're sleeping and fall? Cause that would happen to me, I can't stay still. Thank you so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it and I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**The Marriage Project**

**Third Person**

**Chapter 6: **

At hearing Austin's words the brunette's eyes widened and she quickly scrambled off of his bed. "Where am I supposed to hide?!" she hissed quietly.

Austin looked around his room rapidly, whilst running his hands through his blonde locks frantically. His gaze settled on his closet. "In there!" he pointed towards the small room. "Go! Go!"

The petite brunette followed his orders and ran to hide in his closet. Once inside she gripped the knob tightly, just in case.

Austin glanced at the closet door for a few seconds before turning to answer the door to his room revealing a blonde woman standing at about 5'8 in height.

"Hey mom!" chanted Austin enthusiastically with a huge grin on his face. "How ya doin'?"

The woman's eyebrows furrowed as she noticed her son's behavior, it wasn't like him to act cheery in the morning. If anything he was always grouchy and looked like a zombie out of the Walking Dead.

"Good morning honey, I'm good, how about you?" replied the older woman while glancing over her son's shoulder to look inside his room.

"I'm great!" chanted Austin with the same tone he used before. " So uh, where's dad?" he questioned.

"He already left." responded his mother her voice trailing off as she stood on her tip toes to look further into Austin's room. "Hey, who were you talking to?"

Austin's eyes widened for a brief second before returning back to normal size. "Psh, mom, what are you talking about? I wasn't talking to anyone."

The older woman shook her head slowly. "I'm pretty sure you were, you're not the best when it comes to whispering."

Austin once again looked alarmed for a brief second before his cool returned. "Mom, really, I swear I wasn't talking to anyone."

The older blonde stared at her son for a minute before sighing and shaking her head. "Just get ready for school Austin." she ordered weakly and then walked away.

Austin closed the door and then leaned on it with a sigh of relief escaping his mouth. His head soon snapped towards his closet. He rushed to open it.

The hidden brunette pushed open the door as soon as she saw a small ray of light through the small crack of the door. "Finally." she sighed. "I have to head home and get ready for school."

"Well how am I getting you out of my room without getting caught?" asked Austin.

Ally shrugged. "Easy. I'll just get out through your window." the brunette walked towards Austin's bedroom window and opened it. Then, with a quick jump, the brunette was out and was speed-walking down the concrete sidewalk.

The blonde stared at Ally's rapidly retreating figure, when a loud cry coming from the baby carrier basket snapped him back to reality.

It was times like these that Austin was glad he lived in a one story house.

* * *

Austin sat at lunch with his popular friends. They chatted and chatted, but Austin ignored their endless banter and stared straight at a familiar brunette's back. He briefly shifted his gaze as one of his friends asked him a question, the blonde quickly responded before standing up and walking over to Ally's table, where he sat the day before.

"Hey, sweetheart." he greeted as he sat next to the brunette.

Ally turned to Austin with a huge grin on her face. A mysterious gleam in her eyes.

Austin's cocky grin faded as his eyebrow arched with confusion at the brunette's actions. "So, what's up?" he questioned, the confusion laced into his tone.

The brunette's grin widened. "Hey, Austin." she piped happily. "Nothing, I was just going to ask you something."

"What?"

Ally's huge grin faltered. "Well, see, you know how today it's my turn to keep Alex for the night?", she waited for the blonde to nod before continuing. "Okay the thing is, I can't." she admitted.

Austin's eyebrows furrowed. "And why not?" he asked slowly.

"Because I have to work today after school so, I was wondering, could you, maybe take him again today?" Ally smiled sheepishly.

Austin stared at Ally for a few seconds, gears turning inside his head, a wicked smirk inching it's way onto his lips. "Alright." his eyes gleamed with mischief.

The small brunette smiled, "You will?" her tone hopeful yet a small pinch of confusion laced through it. She thought it would be harder to convince him.

The smirk still on Austin's face. "Of course, sweetheart." he paused. "But, since I, am giving some of my valuable time on taking care of our child, I think it's in order for me to get something in return." he trailed off.

It was the brunette's turn to be confused, her eyebrows furrowing. "What do you mean?"

Austin leaned forward, his face barely an inch away from Ally's. "Sweetheart, there's something I've been wanting to do." the slyness in his voice gone, and replaced by huskiness.

The brunette blinked, her eyes widened as she gulped loudly. "Wh-what's that?" she stuttered softly.

The blonde, satisfied with her actions, smirked. "I think you know." his gaze traveled to the shocked girl's lips.

Ally's gaze shifted from his eyes to his lips, then back to his eyes. She quickly snapped herself back to reality and backed away from the blonde almost falling from the bench. She cleared her throat. "You know what? I'll just ask Trish to watch Alex."

Austin scoffed. "Please, she can barely take care of her own doll." his head turned toward Trish and Dez's direction. Ally followed his gaze.

The raven haired Latina harshly responded to something Dez asked her as he juggled the baby in his arms attempting to quiet it down.

Austin looked back at Ally with a cocky grin. "You don't have a choice here, sweetheart. It's either me, or you take the kid to work where he won't let you do your stuff."

Ally's earlier attitude long gone, the brunette glared at him. "Then I guess i'm taking him to work, because you," she gestured towards the blonde, "Are no longer a choice to me." and with that, a determined expression decorated her features as she marched out of the cafeteria, the baby carrier basket in her hands.

As she left the cafeteria, Austin once again smirked as he stared at her fastly moving figure.

That boy just couldn't get enough of her.

* * *

Ally excused herself as she rushed towards the benches near the entrance of Sonic Boom to quiet down Alex, who had began crying for the third time since she had started her shift.

A long line of impatient customers stood in front of the check-out desk glaring at her and murmuring rude things under their breath.

With a roll of her eyes the brunette un-strapped the baby from the baby carrier basket and shook him back and forth in her arms as she hurried back to the check-out desk.

Maybe she should have take Austin's suggestion. No, because he wanted something in return, she knew what he wanted from her, and she was not going to comply and give it to him like many girl's at school had. No, because Ally Dawson was smarter than that.

A few customers had departed from the line and left the store with angry expressions on their face, and as much as Ally hated seeing that, it lifted some pressure from her shoulders, the less customers, the less work she had to do.

She finished checking out the last customer, when a familiar figure walked in.

Someone clearing their throat brought her gaze from the wailing doll in her arms to the awaiting blonde who had a bored look on his face, which quickly changed as he realized who she was.

"Well hey sweetheart!" he grinned.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Ally with a jaded look on her face, her tone of voice matching her face expression.

Austin however, took no notice, his grin still plastered on his features. "I came here to buy new strings for my guitar," he explained. "What are you doing here?" his tone changed to slyness.

"I work here."

"Huh, looks like I'll be stopping by Sonic Boom a lot more now." he smirked.

"Please don't." begged the brunette, she shifted the baby in her arms, it's head peeking over her shoulder and it's back was now facing Austin.

The blonde watched his partner struggle with the baby before spreading his arms out. "C'mon, give him to daddy."

"No." retorted Ally as she started shaking Alex even more in a attempt to quiet him.

"C'mon sweetheart, you're just making this harder for yourself," replied Austin, his arms stretching out even more.

As soon as the blonde finished saying this, customers began piling into the store.

Ally's gaze traveled from Austin's as she watched customers walking around the store.

"Now c'mon, hand him to daddy." smirked Austin, his fingers starting to wiggle.

The brunette threw him one last glare before handing him Alex and walking away to help a customer.

As soon as Alex was in Austin's arms, his crying got louder. Customers began sending the blonde strange looks.

"Oh, no, it's not a real baby." said Austin to the people who were staring at him with the eccentric looks. "I'm way too young to be a father." Not looking convinced, the figures proceeded to walk away from the blonde.

* * *

Half-an-hour later, Alex's crying had no died down. A few customers who couldn't take the crying anymore left. While others, were glaring at Austin.

The brunette approached Austin, grabbed the his shirt collar and pulled him down to whisper in his ear. "Quiet. Him. Down. He's starting to make my customers flee."

"Sweetheart don't you think I'm trying?" replied Austin while juggling the baby in his arms.

"No, I don't think you are."

The blonde turned to face Ally, he quickly realized their close proximity, sending a cocky smirk to onto his face. Once again, his eyes began taking in the brunette's face features.

Obliviously, the exasperated brunette leaned out with a heavy sigh. "You know what, just go up to the practice room, it's either that, or you stay down and make the rest of the customers leave."

Austin's eyebrows furrowed. "Practice room?"

"Go up those stairs, then keep walking straight, it's the first door." instructed Ally.

The blonde teen nodded. "Gotcha."

* * *

"Austin! Austin!"

The sixteen year old's eyes fluttered open. The first thing in sight was a blurry, yet familiar brunette. "Huh?" he muttered.

"You fell asleep." responded the small girl. "And you surprisingly did manage to get Alex to quiet down.

"What time is it?" groaned the blonde.

Ally looked at her red wrist watch. "Uh, 8:33 pm."

"It's late."

"Yep. And you should go home." replied Ally as she took a seat on a bean bag chair nearby, her legs outstretched as she threw her head back and closed her eyes.

Austin got up from his position on the couch and made his way towards Ally. "I don't want to."

"Why not?"

The young girl's eyes flashed open as she felt a pressure on her thighs. It was warm, and it wasn't heavy, but it wasn't light either. "What are you doing?" she questioned. While she was unaware the other teen took it upon himself to lay his head on her lap.

"Laying my head on your lap." he responded blankly, his eyes fluttering close.

"Why?"

"Because I can." he began nuzzling his head deeper into her lap.

"Um, no you actually can't, now get off."

"No." he protested.

"Austin. Get. Off." her tone was menacing, but it did not affect the male teen in any way.

"Not gonna happen, sweetheart."

A beep coming from Austin's back pocket quieted both teens. The blonde lazily reached for his phone. "Ugh, it's my mom." he put the device to his ear.

Ally began to shake her left leg, making Austin's head bounce a little.

The blonde teen brought his phone down from his ear, "Stop that," he whispered.

"Get your head off my lap." commanded Ally, intertwining her arms.

"No."

The brunette let out an exasperated sigh.

After a few more minutes, Austin put his phone back into his jeans' pocket, and reluctantly picked up his head from Ally's lap.

As soon as it was off of her lap, Ally felt the cold start to take over the warmth Austin's head had created.

"Well, I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart." said Austin as he waved goodbye and started making his way out of the practice room.

Ally waited to hear a familiar bell chime, and then a light slam as the door closed, before she made her way downstairs to lock the store.

Well, she had experienced a whole day with Austin Moon. She couldn't say it was horrible, because it wasn't, that boy actually made work more fun for her, even If he wasn't there for most of it. Either way, Ally knew he would be back, not only because he promised earlier, that he would, but because he forgot to buy his guitar strings.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_Two words. I. Suck. I'm so sorry you guys. I promised I would update quicker and three weeks later here I am. I'm really sorry. I also apologize that nothing interesting happened in this chapter, it's basically a filler, but hey, it's the longest chapter of the story so that's good. Oh, and before I forget if you ever want to know when this story will be updated or how far I am in finishing a chapter, go to my profile, I started posting Story Stats, and it's basically supposed to tell you the stuff I just mentioned, so yeah. The main reason on why I didn't update sooner was because I had writer's block but I listened to some music and read the TMI (The Mortal Instruments) series again, and bada-boom! I got some inspiration. I can't say I'll update again this week because I have another story that needs to be updated, but I hope I'll finish chapter seven this week so I can update next week! I'm going to start to write in advance so you awesome people won't have to wait. Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows by the way, and another huge thank you to my silent readers. Thank you guys so much.

_**Question Challenge:**_**_Have you ever had an imaginary friend?_**

My answer would be, no. But I wish I did, I think it would have been cool, maybe a little odd but really cool!

Alright, well, I'm gonna go back to Twitter now, I am literally obsessed with it. If you guys have one, please follow me and talk to me on there. You can go to my profile and you'll find my Twitter handle on there. Alright well, I apologize once again for taking so long to update. But thank you so much for not rushing me. I love you guys!

_**~ Bella xx**_


	7. Grocery Shopping

_**Author's Note At The Bottom...**_

_**Shout-Out's/Review Responses: **_

_**NicoFan-of-Apollo:**_Aw, thank you! Haha, no don't worry I don't think you're weirdos, if anything I'm a weirdo myself so. You're review made me laugh haha! You know what? I might just make one up now thanks to you! Haha! I really appreciate your review, thank you!

_**Marquita:**_Hey! Thank you so much for reviewing and don't worry it's totally cool! Hey, what happened to your account, I've been looking for it. I hope you like this chapter!

_**nerdychick316:**_You do? Yay! Haha, well if Charlie still wants to know if I believe in unicorns my answer is, yes. Oh no don't worry you didn't spoil it for me, I finished reading the fifth book a long time ago, now I'm just waiting for the sixth one. And isn't his name Simon? Haha. Thank you for reviewing!

_**xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx:**_Thank you! Haha, well I've never had one either. And yes I did! OMG I was fangirling so much the day I heard the full versions! Their voices are so beautiful and yes they do mix well together! Haha, did you see the new one yesterday? I can't believe Liam! Ugh, how do you feel about Wyatt. At first I was annoyed by him but he started growing on me haha, but I still ship Brallie hardcore! I'm actually listening to the theme song right now, I love it.

_**R5Idolizer:**_Aw yay! That's what I was going for haha! Oh, haha that makes sense. No way, across the room? Oh my goodness! I love Yoshi! He's so cute! I literally only play the Mario games to see Yoshi. Oh, lol. I talk to myself sometimes, I don't think it's creepy. Hmm, I guess it does count because either way it was still an imaginary friend. Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!

_**1DR5:**_Yay! Haha, oh my god you make me laugh so much. Thank you! The one yesterday left me surprised, I can't believe Liam did that to Callie! But I really liked how she told Brandon and how he helped separate Wyatt and Liam. And yes it must have been, I mean, Mariana told told Lexi's parents that Jesus and Lexi did 'the nasty'. Haha, Wyatt started growing on me. No, not at all, you are not annoying haha. Aw, you too! And I love ya too! I don't mind, it's actually the long reviews that catch my attention haha.

* * *

**The Marriage Project**

**Third Person**

**Chapter 7:**

A few days later, Alex was officially out of Austin and Ally's hands. As soon as the 'married' couple turned him into Mrs. Jones, they couldn't help but sigh of relief. Finally they wouldn't have to stay up late just to quiet that dumb piece of plastic.

As another result of turning in Alex, Ally could finally go back to work and not have to excuse herself every five minutes, and Austin could finally get his nine hours of sleep.

Feeling fresh and renewed after a nice warm shower, Austin made his way through Miami Mall looking for a certain store, where a certain brunette was working at this very moment. As soon as he caught sight of the stores' logo, he sped up his walking until he reached the glass doors and walked in. Almost immediately he spotted a full head of ombred hair. Without missing a beat, he tip toed towards her.

Ally, being the oblivious person she was, didn't notice the six foot blonde creeping up behind her. She felt someone's hands cover her eyes.

Austin could feel the light feather touch of her eyelashes as she blinked rapidly into his palms. "Guess who?"

"Take your hands off of my eyes Austin." responded Ally, her tone close to sounding menacing.

"And if I don't?"

"I will call Trish down here and tell her to tase you or something, she got a new job as the mall cop." responded Ally with a smirk slowly inching it's way up on her face.

Austin frowned behind her, then reluctantly removed his hands from her eyes. "Fine."

Ally's smirk deepened as she turned to face Austin. "Get out."

"Why?"

"Because I'm closing early today, I have to go grocery shopping." the small girl sped up to the practice room to get her purse before walking back to the check-out desk and reaching down for the Sonic Boom keys. "Are you going to stand there or are you going to get out?" snapped Ally.

Austin plastered a grin on his face. "Oh sweetheart, don't try being snappy with me, it's your feistiness that keeps me coming back to you."

"Shut up." whined the brunette. She quickly composed herself, she couldn't let Austin know he was getting to her. "Look you have to go, I'm not leaving the store open just because you don't want to leave."

"Alright fine, I'll leave, but only if you let me go grocery shopping with you." conditioned the blonde and took a step forward.

"Absolutely not." responded Ally.

Austin frowned momentarily before shrugging and planting himself on top of the check out desk. "Then I'm not moving." he said simply.

Ally groaned. "Ugh, c'mon! I don't have time for this! I have to go before they close."

"I told you, let me come with you and I'll move." repeated the blonde man child as he casually looked at his nails.

Ally rolled her eyes and looked up at the roof as if waiting for a sign. "Ugh, fine! Just get your butt off of my counter, I literally finished cleaning it just a few minutes ago."

Austin grinned as he jumped off the counter and walked over to an obviously annoyed Ally.

* * *

Austin tailed behind Ally as she entered H-E-B, the same annoyed expression still decorating her face.

"So what are we buying?" questioned Austin interrupting the silence that had been going on since both teens left the Sonic Boom.

"Groceries." replied Ally through gritted teeth.

The blonde nodded in understanding. "Aren't you going to get a cart then?"

"No, I'm getting a basket."

Austin's face features changed to disgust. "Why? The cart is easier to manage."

"Because I can." Ally mimicked what he had said a few days before.

Austin raised his hands in surrender. "Alright sweetheart, it's your choice."

* * *

The next few moments consisted of Ally struggling to hold up the basket while Austin walked beside her with his arms crossed and a smirk covered his face.

"I told you to get a cart."

Ally directed a glare towards the blonde. "Shut up." she spat.

As the partners continued down the aisle, Ally continued to struggle with the jam-packed basket, Austin glanced at her from the corner of his eye before he wiped the smirk off his face and forced her to halt by stepping in front of her.

"Give me the basket sweetheart, I'll carry it." he held out his hands waiting for Ally to hand it to him.

The brunette shook her head. "I don't need your help, I can carry it myself."

Austin scoffed. "Yeah, okay, then explain why you were walking like a gazelle that lost a leg?"

Ally's glare hardened on the blonde. "I was not."

At her response, the blonde's eyebrows raised before his expression turned blank. "Just give me the basket sweetheart, because clearly, your fragile self can't carry it."

"Then what am I doing right now?"

"Ally, just give it to me." he held his arms out once more, expecting the brunette to hand it to him. He watched her facial expressions, her glare had weakened for a second before returning to how it was before.

"No."

Ally watched as Austin rolled his eyes at her denying him, then again, Austin Moon isn't used to people saying no to him, it was always yes. Slowly, a smirk began inching it's way onto his facial features.

With a quick snatch, Austin stole the basket from the brunette's grasp.

"Austin!" shrieked Ally.

"Told ya to give it to me." smirked Austin, "And you know, it's not that heavy, it's actually kind of light."

Ally rolled her eyes at the blonde. "Whatever." she murmured and continued walking up the aisle.

* * *

Austin was just about ready to sock this Ethan guy right in the eye. He was just so unreservedly amazed at how horrible the guy's flirting skills were. And the fact that his 'wife' was flirting back wasn't helping his case.

A cunning thought hit Austin's mind. And the frown that was etched upon his face began turning into another one of his legendary smirks. He wrapped his arm around Ally's waist and leaned closer to her. "Sweetheart hurry up, I have a sports game I have to watch."

Ally's head turned sharply at Austin's direction, her two eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

Austin winked at Ally before turning to face Ethan. "Girls, they don't understand how important sports are to us, guys." Austin paused to glance at Ally, "But it's okay, because her astounding personality and impeccable looks makes up for it."

What Austin did next shocked Ally to no end. He smiled softly at her and then leaned down to kiss her cheek. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers. Specially since he decided to linger a few seconds before finally breaking contact from her cheek.

Ethan glared at the partners, yet they hardly noticed, Ally was staring at Austin with the same look, while Austin smirked down at the brunette. He finally turned back to Ethan. "How much is it? I'll pay." he said reaching for his wallet.

Ally seemed to have snapped back to reality as she heard those words leave his mouth. "Once again, I don't need your help, I have my own money, I can pay for my stuff, myself."

One of Austin's eyebrows arched. "Do you really want to do this, sweetheart? I think we both know who's going to win and will pay for all of this."

"You aren't the only stubborn person here."

In the end, after a lot of arguing, Austin ended up paying for everything. He grinned as he and the brunette exited the store.

"What did I say?" he questioned.

Ally looked at him with an irritated look. "Shut up."

Austin only laughed at Ally's response. "Whatever you say, sweetheart."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_I'm sorry for the shortness guys. I actually thought this would be longer haha. Anyways, I would like to dedicate this chapter to three girls I met on Twitter who read this story, (you know who you are *cough* Sarah, Maria and Bella *cough*) I honestly didn't expect this story to do so well. And like I promised, I updated! I'll try to update next Monday before or after The Fosters. I meant to update yesterday but, well, I got distracted and when I tried to get on again my computer wouldn't boot up so. Anyhoo, thank you guys for the reviews, favorites and follows, and another huge thank you to all my silent readers! I appreciate every one of you. Thank you all so much for reading this story, I don't think deserve any of you, I'm serious. I love you guys!

_**Question Challenge: What female celebrity do you wish was your sister?**_

You awesome people know my answer, Laura Marano! Or is she's not available, either Raini Rodriguez, Maia Mitchell or Rydel Lynch. I think all these girls are gorgeous and super fun to be around. I wouldn't mind having one as my sister!

Thank you guys for reading, and by the way, how do you guys feel about Teen Beach Movie? Are any of you looking forward to it? Just another question, you don't have to answer it. Well, guys, I hope you liked this chapter, and, goodnight! :)

_**~ Bella xx**_


	8. Fieldtrip

**_Author's Note At The Bottom..._**

**_Shout-Out's/Review Responses: _**

**_Moonlight R. Shadow:_**Hello! Oh my goodness, you're so sweet you know that? I swear I got a few PM's and reviews telling me to rush and finish this chapter I was getting more stressed than I already was, but your review totally made me feel better! Thank you so much for that! Haha, you should've seen me while I was reading it I was smiling like an idiot. You have no idea how much I appreciate your review. Thank you so much!

_** .Jigglypuff:**_Hi! Well first off, I'm really glad you like this story and I hope you continue reading it too. And thank you for the amazing review!

_**xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx:**_Aw, thank you so much! haha, same! Laura and Raini are amazing! My twitter is ForeverLauraM! Oh my gosh I just couldn't help it! They're voices sound great together! I'm glad Wyatt and Callie broke up but I'm ind of dissapointed because Talya is coming back...Oh my god! Jude and Connor are adorable haha! I agree, the theme song is really good. Thanks so much for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!

_**1DR5:**_Aw, thank you, so are you! Haha, yes, I indeed do think you're funny and hey, don't worry I'm weird too! Oh my gosh! I'm SO excited for the season finale! Brallie making out! Aah, I can't wait! But I wonder who's the one that saw them and what's going to happen to Callie? Are you serious? Then yay, I have a long lost sister! Haha, my Raura heart did ache, like a lot, especially with all the Raia promotional photos, ugh, these weeks are nightmares. Haha, thanks for reviewing girl! You're awesome!

_**R5Idolizer:**_Heey! Thank you! I wasn't excited for it at all. But after I saw it like two days after the premiere date (those don't count, I don't want a TBM sequel.) It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but it wasn't as good either. But I did like the music though. I actually really like Lela and Tanner's relationship. Aw, I leave the questions because I want to know more about you amazing people, but I'm really glad you look at them that way! Hey, I don't mind long reviews, I really love reading them! Ugh, I'm sorry for updating really late! I hope you'll forgive me with this chap though.

**_xxDimplesxxSmilesxxLove:_**Haha, why thank you Bella! Aw, yay, I'm happy you like it that he calls her sweetheart! Hey, you're awesome and no worries but thank you so much for reading this story in the first place. Aw, I wish I could see your pretty little smile haha! Thanks for reviewing, I love you too! I'll see ya on Twitter!

* * *

**The Marriage Project**

**Third Person**

**Chapter 8:**

Ally had pulled most of her hair out of their roots this specific day. Not a few hours ago her father had returned from his convention, and the brunette was experiencing a difficult time thinking up of ways to convince him to agree to let her go to the much awaited fieldtrip, because as surprising as it might sound, she actually wanted to go. (With the promise that she'd get to sit next to Trish on the bus.)

"Hey honey." piped Lester walking into Sonic Boom with two medium sized boxes stacked on top of each other in his arms.

Ally shook her head rapidly, getting out of her thinking state, she rushed towards the older man. "Hey dad," she greeted, "Um, do you want any help with that?"

Lester's head was barely visible, all you could see was half his forehead. "No that's okay, I can handle this."

Ally kept her gaze on her father, making sure not to retreat it until he was safely up the stairs and walking into the storage closet to put away the boxes which most likely contained instruments.

"Hey wifey!" piped Austin with a large grin decorating his face, which made Ally jump three feet into the air.

"Oh god!" screamed the brunette as she placed her left hand on her chest to calm down her heavy breathing. "How did you get here so fast? Just a second ago you weren't even here!"

Austin smirked and traced her steps as the brunette made her way towards the Sonic Boom counter, he trapped her by placing his arms on the counter; caging her in.

"So, are you ready to go to the fieldtrip tomorrow?" smirked Austin, "I can't wait to share a hotel room with you." he trailed and bit his lip whilst leaning closer towards the girl.

Ally already being used to the blonde's perverted actions, placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away from her while fighting back a blush which was slowly decorating her pale cheeks. "Yeah, not gonna happen. As soon as we get to class tomorrow I'm talking to Mrs. Jones. There is no way im spending the whole fieldtrip attached at the hip to you."

Austin smirked and in a mischievous tone said, "We'll see about that." he winked.

Ally's eyebrows furrowed at his behavior. Her curious face expression quickly changed as her fathers' foot steps slapped on the floor as he made his way towards the brunette.

Lester's eyebrows raised in surprise at acknowledging the teenage boy leaning a little too close to his daughter. He flashed a quick glance at Ally before snapping it back to the blonde. "Um, hello there, I'm Lester, Ally's father. Are you one of Ally's friends?"

Austin's smirked changed to a cocky smile. "You could say that," trailed Austin.

The older man's eyebrows raised once again.

Ally directed a death glare towards Austin, silently telling him to shut up. The blonde though, pretended he didn't notice the brunette's attempt of a thread and continued on with his actions.

"Um, excuse me?" questioned Lester, not quite clear on the blonde's relationship with his daughter. "If you're not her friend than..."

"Well," began Austin while placing his hand on the older man's shoulder. "You see, uh Lester, is it?" the man nodded. "I, am not exactly one of Allyson's friends. I would, in fact, consider us more than that." he explained. "Unless you consider her husband a friend."

"What!" exclaimed Lester, he shook off Austin's hand from his shoulder and turned towards Ally for answers.

The brunette rapidly shook her head. "No dad! It's not what you think! It's a project!"

"A project?! You're saying you got married because it's a project?!" spat Lester, a look of disbelief on his face.

Austin leaned into the counter and crossed his arms while staring at the arguing father and daughter, an amused expression decorated his handsome features.

"That came out wrong." stated Ally weakly, she quickly recomposed herself. "Dad!" she shrieked, interrupting her fathers loud rambling and attracting weird stares from customers. "No, you have it all wrong. Austin and I didn't get married married. It's just a project for school."

At Ally's explanation, Lester visibly relaxed. "So, you two aren't really married?" he pointed at a still amused looking Austin and at a relieved looking Ally.

"Of course not." responded the brunette.

A beat passed. Austin stared awkwardly around the store as an attempt to ignore the silence.

"But dad, I kind of need to talk to you." began Ally disrupting the silence to both Austin and Lester's relief.

"Sure sweetie, what is it?" questioned Lester.

Austin stood in the same position and crossed his arms staring at both the father and daughter with a smirk on his face.

Ally looked over her shoulder, she glared at Austin before grabbing her dad's arm and pulling him towards the benches located at the entrance of the store. "I'm really sorry for not mentioning this sooner but you were at a convention and I wasn't sure if you were going to say yes and besides I was already super stressed out because-"

"Ally, honey, can you get to the point?" interrupted Lester cutting off the brunette's rambling.

"Right sorry. Well, you see, my health class is going on a fieldtrip tomorrow and I really want to go, so, do I have your permission to go?" Ally could see the gears turning in her father's head. "Please dad." she added.

"Alright."

"But dad please-I'm sorry did you just say 'alright'?" Ally stared at her dad bewildered, she definitely didn't think he would say yes that easily.

Lester cracked a smile at his daughter's reaction. "Yes honey, but in one condition." he advised making Ally nod immediately. "Try to stay away from that Austin kid, I just, well there's just something about him." he described.

Of course his condition would be to stay away from Austin. When isn't Austin going to be an issue?

From behind the counter Austin's smirk only widened before turning into a mischievous smile, the supposed 'whispering' pair weren't as good as they thought they were because he had heard every single word.

'Try to stay away from that Austin kid...' the words echoed in his mind.

'Well, we'll just see about that.' he thought slyly.

* * *

Ally's alarm clock wasn't necessary, the girl was up and ready at the crack of dawn. She had packed her suitcase last night and had the signed permission slip tucked neatly into one of her red binder pockets. As soon as her clock read six am, Ally bid her father goodbye and walked to school with a large grin on her face. As soon as she made it to school, she was glad she chose to walk instead of having her father drive her there because buses covered the majority of the parking lot. Not to mention the large sea of hyper active high school students covering atleast one fourth of it.

"Ally!"

Said brunette averted her gaze from the large scene in front of her towards the person calling her name and walked towards the figure.

"Hey Trish," she greeted her friend. "Where's Dez?"

At the sound of the copper top's name, Trish rolled her eyes and scrunched up her features completing in a disgusted look. "Ugh, he kept asking me questions so I told him to get lost, which he apparently did. God Ally I swear that boy is like a freaking Chihuahua."

"C'mon don't be so hard on him, sure he's definitely unique but," Ally paused when she felt someone wrap their arms around her torso and whisper something by her ear.

"Hey, sweetheart."

The brunette tensed and planted an irritated look before turning to face the blonde. "What do you want?"

Austin smirked down at the short girl. "You." he replied slyly.

Ally looked surprised before regaining her coop back and once again plastered the same irritated look on her face. "Shut up." she snapped.

Austin laughed and casually threw his arm over her shoulder. "So, are you ready for this fieldtrip, I have so much planned for us to do."

Ally shrugged off Austin's arm only to have him place it back around her shoulder moments later.

"What do you mean 'us'?" she questioned.

"Well sweetheart didn't you read your permission slip?" asked Austin obviously getting amused by her confusion. At the brunette's shake of her head, Austin shook his own in a mocking and pity way. "Apparently we have to spend this whole fieldtrip together acting as the married couple we are."

"But-but I talked to Mrs. Jones and she said we could spend it with whoever we wanted." stuttered Ally, as if being with Austin almost everyday wasn't enough, now she had to spend her fieltrip attached at the hip with him too?

"There was a change of plans." smiled Austin cockily.

* * *

Once everyone got settled into their rightful seats on the bus, everyone started unzipping their backpacks/bags/suitcases getting out their electronics.

Ally rolled her eyes and looked out the bus window wishing she would have stayed home instead, to her, anything was better than being stuck once again with the blonde flirtatious boy next to her.

About an hour later Ally felt her eyelids get heavier and heavier and unknowingly began leaning on something soft and warm next to her. She heard someone laugh softly before she felt her hair being played with.

Three seconds later, she was out like a light.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_Okay, so first off I apologize so much for updating really late but you see something happened like two weeks ago which I'm still dealing with now and I've been super stressed out lately. And it doesn't help me when some of you rush me, like I said a few author note's ago, I'd rather you guys read a good well written chapter then a dumb suckish chapter. And with that off my chest how have you been? Did you see Teen Beach Movie? I kind of liked it, but i didn't like it that much either. Don't get me wrong, I'm super proud of Ross but ugh, ever since I heard of the movie my summer has sort of been a disaster. But I really enjoyed the music from the movie, my favorite character was Tanner. On another note, thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows. And a huge shout-out to my silent readers as well! This story wouldn't be possible without you. I'll try to update as soon as possible!

_**Question Challenge: What is your favorite TV channel?**_

I have so many, one of them being the Disney Channel of course, Disney XD, MTV, Nickelodeon (occasionally) and TeenNick. That's all I watch, what about you guys?

Thanks once again for the reviews, favorites and follows guys! I love you all!

_**~ Bella xx**_


	9. Room Problems

_**Author's Note at The Bottom...**_

_**Shout-Outs/Review Responses: **_

_**AusllyFinchel:**_Aw, I'm really glad you like this story! Haha, that's kind of what I was aiming for, but I'm just really happy you like this story in general. You live in France? That's awesome! I've always wanted to go there. Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot!

_**1DR5:**_I can't wait for another Fosters season. I swear my jaw was dropping when Wyatt picked her up and they went to whatever place they went to together. What's going to happen to Brallie? Ugh, so many unanswered questions. But did you see the way Jude acted towards her? Like, ouch. But argh I'm just SO obsessed ha-ha! I agree. And not to mention the Raura drought we're still going through. Man Raia shippers were fed all summer. And did you laugh when Disney put TBM in Club Penguin? I couldn't breath! Anyways, I still pray there won't be a TBM2, the first one was enough for me. Aw, love you too!

_**randomsmileyperson:**_Ha-ha wow! Yeah, you're TV channel choices change a lot in age. But Disney is the channel I've watched the most in my entire lifetime. Especially now because Nickelodeon isn't doing so good anymore. The only show I watch on Nick is Spongebob. Thanks for reviewing!

_**R5Idolizer:**_I would watch that channel every single day of my freaking life! You're really making me wish it existed ha-ha! Thanks for reviewing!

_**xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx:**_Aw, thanks Cassie! No actually not at all. I wanted to do the same thing but I had the urge to judge it as soon as I saw it on DCOD. That episode killed me! And now I can't wait for the next season! Thanks for reviewing by the way!

_**Jackie is Grey:**_Hiya! Oh my gosh, you're so sweet! I'm trying hard to update believe me ha-ha, but my schedule is just way too hectic right now. Ahaha, I'm really glad you liked chapter 8! I got, "How Austin loves Ally" ha-ha! Thanks for the review!

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin&Ally.**_

* * *

**The Marriage Project**

**Third Person POV**

**Chapter 9:**

Austin felt his body jerk forward meaning the bus halted. He lifted his head from it's original position, which was resting on the still dozing brunette's head. He didn't even realize his index finger was still twirling a lock of her ombré hair. The blonde was just about to remove his arm from around her shoulders when Ally jumped awake.

Ally's primary reaction was to look at her surroundings before her gaze paused on the blonde's face. She quickly shrugged off his arm from around her shoulders, her head turned to look out the bus window immediately inspecting a large building with balconies and windows and off to the side was a large pool. They were at a hotel.

Mrs. Jones had stood up from her bus seat and was now walking along the bus aisle whilst explaining how the trip was going to go. "Okay class, you will get a chance to explore the hotel while I check us in. You can spend this trip with someone else other than your partner, but, keep in mind that your grade will go down, after all, this project is to teach you how marriage can be a challenge."

Austin averted his gaze to Ally once those words escaped their teacher's mouth. "Keep in mind, that it will lower your grade." repeated Austin with a smug smile decorating his facial features.

Ally rolled her eyes and shook her head before turning her attention back on Mrs. Jones who had-unfortunately for her-finished her speech. Not a minute later everyone was taking their belongings from the above compartments of the bus and began walking down the small isle of the bus to the exit.

Austin sat back as everyone walked off the long yellow transportation vehicle, he felt a certain someone's gaze on him which brought a cocky smile on his face. "Are you undressing me with your eyes, sweetheart?" he paused. "Because if you are, I don't blame ya. And besides, it'll makes us even, I mean, I do it to you all the time. You're just too adorably oblivious to notice."

The brunette's glare hardened towards the blonde. "I've said this too many times already so I don't know why it doesn't stick to your brain. You. Are. A. Perv. And usually when I repeat myself it means I want you to stop."

Ally rose from her seat to retreat her luggage. Unfortunately the compartments were too high up for her to reach. Suddenly, she felt something press to her back, making all of her movements stop. It was definitely warm, and definitely solid. And then another hand, much larger than hers, happened to come into her line of vision and reach for her luggage.

The figure chuckled, making the smaller girl shiver. "You're height is unbelievably cute, you're such a small girl, sweetheart."

At that, Ally snapped out of her nervous state and turned around to face the taller blonde. Her face came in contact with his chest as soon as she turned around. Their proximity was very, very small, so small you could barely fit a blank piece of notebook paper through them. Ally turned her head upwards look at the smugly smiling blonde, "I prefer the term, fun sized, thank you very much." she retorted sarcastically. "Now move out of my way, we have to get caught up with everyone else."

Austin sent her a wink before stepping back.

* * *

Both teens dragged their luggage behind them as they entered the hotel entrance. They immediately found everyone scattered along the hotel lobby.

Ally scanned the crowd for the girl with the zebra suitcase, she spotted her quickly in the giant sea of black suitcases around her. The young brunette pushed her through the large crowd until she finally ended up alongside her bestfriend.

"What's happened so far? Did I miss anything?" Ally quickly bombarded Trish with questions.

Trish turned her head to face Ally. "Nothing much, Mrs. Jones was just about to tell us who we're sharing a room with."

With one quick nod, Ally averted her attention towards the older woman standing in front of all her classmates. Mrs. George held a clipboard and checked off people's name to make sure everyone was there. "Okay! As soon as I announce your names walk up to me, I'll check you off my list, hand you your hotel room key, and bang we're done and you go to your room. I'll check in later to see how everyone is doing. Am I understood?"

Many mutters filled the room soon after.

Ally zoned out as her teacher began calling out names, sending Trish a look of pity when her name was called right after Cassidy's. All girls we're paired to room with other girls so far, same going for the boys. Which is why her eyes nearly popped out of her sockets when her name came out of Mrs. George's mouth after she had announced Austin's name.

Some girls around her gasped and threw her jealous glares (which, she ignored. After a whole week of getting them every single time she walked down the hallway, she got used to it.)

She surprisingly, did expect this but didn't think he would actually go through with it. She turned her head, her gaze immediately meeting brown eyes that were already staring at her direction.

It was as if Ally's legs had a mind of their own as she walked to the front to retrieve the key for their hotel room from Mrs. Jones grasp. Her partner walking behind her without missing a beat.

* * *

A loud groan erupted from Ally's throat once she had thrown her suitcase on the hotel bed, and may I add, there was only one. Fortunately for her, this one was king sized, so she could sleep on her side, and he, hopefully, would stay on his side for the night.

Unlike her, Austin walked into the room cheerily with a massive grin. The boy leaned his suitcase near the doorframe before walking towards Ally.

"So, what did I tell ya?" he questioned.

Ally stared at Austin with a blank look. "You, are unbelievable. But of course, I guess I should have expected this from you, I mean only you would get a teacher to break a rule just so you can get what you want."

The girl's comment didn't seem to make an impact on Austin, his grin had gotten larger. "While everyone was waiting around for their name to be called out, I sort of stepped out to get you something. It's my way of apologizing for all of this." replied Austin, he marched over to his suitcase, unzipped it and his whatever he got for her behind his back.

Ally was cut off guard. Austin Moon was actually not being his perverted self towards her for the first time ever. And actually looked, genuinely nice.

Her face softened as he advanced towards her, his hands still behind his back.

"Austin, you didn't have-"

Ally's sentence cut off when her eyes came in contact with what he had gotten her.

'Spoke too soon.' she thought bitterly. Her face immediately hardening.

Austin held out a neon yellow bikini, encouraging her to take it. "You don't have to thank me. After all, what is Austin Moon if not generous?"

"I should have expected this too." her voice held no emotion as she stepped back from the two piece bikini he was offering her, she quickly moved her suitcase out of the way before launching herself on the bed. Her brows furrowed. "And why did you get me a bikini?" she paused, already sensing the nasty thoughts that must've been invading his brain already. "And I mean other than the reason you're thinking of right now." she retorted.

"Oh. Well because we're going to the pool."

Ally made an unlady like noise, "Yeah, sure." she replied, her voice layered thickly with sarcasm.

"Someone didn't read their permission slip," singed Austin. "According to the third paragraph, second to last sentence, 'In order to keep your grade up, you must join your partner in whatever activity he/she wants to take part of.'" he quoted.

Ally groaned as she sat up into a sitting position. "Quit being a smartass, and why would you remember that?"

Austin shrugged. "So I could use it against you in situations like these, sweetheart. Now hurry up you we only have a few minutes to get ready, and I suggest you use the bathroom first because I like to take my time." A beat passed. "Unless you want to share the bathroom and we can both-"

"Alright fine! I'll use the bathroom first!" yelled Ally, she quickly scattered up from the bed and ran over to her suitcase.

Austin stared at her figure curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Taking out my bathing suit because there is no way you are making me wear," she trailed off pointing at the two pieces of swim wear in his grasp. "That."

"Oh yeah?" challenged Austin, making his way to her.

"Yeah!" snapped Ally.

What happened next was all a blur for Ally, one second she had her fair bathing suit in grasp, and the next second it was gone and Austin was running out of the room, laughing.

* * *

The young brunette took cautious steps towards the pool. She wasn't exposed just yet, she wore a white sundress over the bikini Austin had gotten her, yet she felt like everyone was watching her.

"Hey girl!"

Ally jumped a foot in the air when she heard her name. She rapidly recomposed herself and turned towards the figure who called her out in the first place. Trish.

The two walked to the pool where there were already many people from their health class mingling. Including Austin. How he got there before her she didnt know but didnt ponder about ir for too long. It was as if he felt her gaze on him, he turned to stare at her, when he saw the sundress she wore he pouted, this action in turn made the brunette roll her eyes.

Ally and Trish found two pool chairs and set their stuff down. Almost a minute later Ally jumped once again, due to Trish gasping.

"What! What is it?!" questioned Ally. "The sun is too strong and the sunscreen we brought doesn't have enough SPF!? Trish I told you I could bring my 200SPF sunscreen but you didn't-"

"No no no!" interrupted the shorter girl of the two. "But I've got a question, are you, Ally Dawson, wearing a bikini under that white sundress?" smirked Trish, raising her eyebrows questioningly.

Ally immediately turned scarlet. "How-how did you know?" she stuttered.

Trish shrugged. "White is see through Ally. Now take off that dress."

"What!? Why?!"

"So everyone can see that hot bod of yours!" Seeing Ally was about to cut in Trish continued, "And don't even bother denying it because everyone knows it!"

"Whatever. I'm not taking this-"

It was too late. Trish had grabbed the hem of Ally's dress and pulled it over her head in lightning speed.

Her body was now exposed. For everyone to see.

One thing surprised Ally though.

How many jaws dropped to the floor.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_Hi guys. Yes, I know I'm so late. How in the world do you all put up with me? Anyways, so my birthday happened just a few weeks ago so I was busy. Then I had to go buy my school supplies, so, again I was busy. And then bam, school started. And let me just come straight out with it guys, I'm not the best when it comes to school. I nearly failed last year. So I refuse, and I repeat refuse, to go back there again. It's not that I'm dumb or I don't get the subjects. It's basically that I'm way too lazy to do any homework. And so far, my school year has gone great. Don't worry you guys, school won't get in the way of me updating. In fact, I didn't update for weeks mainly because I had writer's block and like I mentioned already, I was busy. Oh, and before I forget I changed my pen name! Ross calls Laura adorkable so I thought it was cute ha-ha! Anyways, thank you guys so much for reviewing! You all gave **101 **reviews on the last chapter! That's so many! Thank you so much! I can't thank you guys enough! And thanks for following and favoriting as well! And thank you to my silent readers too! I don't deserve you guys!

_**Question Challenge: What song reminds you of this story?**_

I got a PM saying that One Direction's Best Song Ever reminds them of this story. So, that's why I'm asking ha-ha!

P.S. I'm just gonna go ahead and blame Maricella for distracting me and being another reason why I didn't update. Yeah, I said I would call you out in an author's note, so I did. Just kidding, you're pretty cool! I love yoouu! If you have a Twitter go ahead and follow her AMaricella! She'll keep you LOL'ing a lot when you read your timeline!

Anyways, I have to get to sleep! Love you guys!

_**~Bella xx**_


End file.
